


God Dammit, Stark | Tony Stark x Assistant!Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Reader, Drabble, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Platonic Relationships, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl





	God Dammit, Stark | Tony Stark x Assistant!Reader |

"The truth is..." He paused and she closed her eyes, groaning.

_Don't do it, Tony. Read the fucking cards, get the spotlight off our backs. We don't need this, we don't need this, we don't need this. Read the cards. I see you staring at them. Does your ego mean this much to you? You've got a wife and child. Pretty sure that matters too. Sure, Peter's gonna think it's cool, but the kid's two, he thinks everything is cool, like how pointy my shoes are. Your wife... She's gonna flip. Joy, anger, I don't know. But she'll flip. **Don't you do it, Tony!** I see how you're suppressing that smirk. Oh great, now there's a mixture of mirth and mischief in your eyes. Don't you do it, Stark! I'm gonna be taking so many phone calls if you do, and you're gonna go to every single interview I schedule. Believe that. Just do what Agent Coulson said, dammit! Stop contemplating, start reading. There you go, look at the cards! AH SHIT, NO. PICK THEM UP. DON'T WINK AT RHODEY, **PICK UP THE CARDS!**_

"I am Iron Man."

_GOD DAMMIT, STARK. YOU'RE FUCKED, YOU HEAR ME? PROBABLY NOT BECAUSE IT'S SO LOUD, BECAUSE OF YOU BEING AN ASSHOLE! YOU'RE FUCKED, MATE. YOU'RE GONNA RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED ME, BOY! IMA FUCK YO ASS UP. I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT, I KNOW YOU HEARD ME THROUGH THIS CONNECTION I HAVE UNFORTUNATELY CREATED WITH YOU THROUGH MANY YEARS OF MANY HEADACHES BECAUSE OF **YOU**. MARK MY WORDS, TONY STARK. MARK. MY. UNSPOKEN. WORDS._

-Tony's assistant  (Name) (Last Name), 2008

"So, um..."

_Oh hell. What'd you do? And why are you hiding from your wife? Oh come on, don't use your son as a shield!_

"Murder bot."

_God dammit, Tony! Nice things, nice fucking things!_

-Tony's assistant  (Name) (Last Name), 2014

"I may or may not have fought Captain America."

_I don't even care anymore._

"And I have a flip phone with his number and while he is a fugitive of the law due to the Accords, I'm kinda thinkin' about meeting up with him but _not_ arresting him. Isn't that crazy?"

_Fuck. My. Life._

-Tony's assistant  (Name) (Last Name), 2016


End file.
